Gregory Houses Sieben Sünden
by les-lenne
Summary: Sieben Sünden, sieben Geschichten. Für die 7suendenChallenge auf LJ. Hauptperson: Gregory House!
1. Hochmut

**Die fabelhafte Welt des Doktor Gregory House**

(Idee: Die fabelhafte Welt der Amélie)

_Am Sonntag den elften April um dreizehn Uhr neunundzwanzig fliegt ein einsamer Borkenkäfer, der soeben seine Frau verloren hat, direkt auf das Krankenzimmer des Jack Labell zu, und begeht Selbstmord, indem er gegen die Scheibe fliegt. Im gleichen Moment geht im deutschen Schwarzwald eine Kuckucksuhr zu Bruch, weil der Meister sich die junge Gesellin auf dem Arbeitstisch nimmt. Zu dieser Zeit lässt eine weiße Friedenstaube ihre Kinder zum ersten Mal aus dem Nest fallen._

_Genau jetzt wird Gregory House geboren._

Viele Jahre später zieht sich der gealterte und längst nicht mehr mit Fruchtwasser überzogene Gregory House ein Jackett an, dass er sich vor zehn Jahren gekauft hatte, welches ihm aber immer noch passt.

_Gregory House mag es, Dinge nicht zu mögen._

_Gregory House mag es nicht, wenn ihm jemand liebevoll über die Wange streicht, die Hand dort lässt und ihn ansieht._

_Gregory House mag es nicht, Dinge nicht zu wissen. Aber Gregory House liebt es, diesen Dingen zu zeigen, dass er _doch_ um sie weiß._

_Dass Gregory House es nicht mag, Arztkittel zu tragen, weiß jeder. Dass er sie nicht mag, weil ihn das Weiß der Kittel an die Sahne aus seiner Kindheit erinnert, welche er nicht verträgt, weiß niemand._

_Gregory House sieht gerne Krankenhausserien. Auch das weiß jeder. Dass er nie in eine Schauspielerin verliebt war, aber schon immer so sein wollte wie George Clooney, weiß niemand._

Am fünfzehnten März dieses Jahres sollte sich schlagartig alles für ihn ändern. An diesem Tag, gerade als die Sonne anfangen wollte unterzugehen, begab es sich, dass Gregory House auf seinem Nachhauseweg eine Katze fand.

Die Katze hieß Louise, aber das konnte Gregory House nicht wissen, denn er sah sie ja heute zum ersten Mal in seinem und ihrem Leben, das, obwohl gefühlt genau so lang, nicht so viele Jahre zählte wie seines. Trotz dieser Differenzen und der Allergie gegen alles mit Kulleraugen ohne Brüste, nahm er Louise mit sich nach Haus. Dass er kein Katzenfutter besaß, wurde ihm erst klar, nachdem er Louise mit einem Stück seines Hähnchenschenkels gefüttert hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm er Louise mit ins Krankenhaus.

Dass Gregory House es mag, seine Chefin Dr. Cuddy zur Weißglut zu treiben, weiß jeder. Dass er Louise nicht aus diesem Grund mitnahm, niemand.

Der Patient, der am Morgen eingeliefert worden war, beklagte sich seit Stunden schon, er würde sein Kätzchen vermissen. Sie wäre sehr hübsch und hätte ein Schleifchen um, mit dem eingestickten Namen „Tessa". Das wäre zwar nicht der richtige Name des Kätzchens, aber er hätte sich kein eigenes Halsband leisten können, weswegen er eines aus dem Müll der Nachbarn gestohlen hätte. Das berichtete er. Doch da er unter hohem Fieber litt, glaubte ihm dies niemand.

Louise streunte den lieben langen Tag vor dem keimfreien Raum dieses Patienten herum. Gregory House, dem dies nicht entging, kam die Idee, das Kätzchen könnte „Tessa" sein. Nur kam es nicht in Frage, dass er das Kätzchen übergab.

Gregory House schaltete den tragbaren Fernseher aus, obwohl gerade die hübscheste Krankenschwester aller Krankenhausserien dabei war, einen unglaublichen Orgasmus zu erleben. Er schritt zum Zimmer des Kranken, nahm Louise in seine Arme und trug sie in sein Büro.

Gregory House mag es nicht, angestarrt zu werden. Dass er das selbst nicht weiß, weiß niemand.

Er betrachtete das an der Tür kratzende Kätzchen. Und es kam ihm die zündende Idee, welche Krankheit das ursprüngliche Herrchen des Kätzchens befallen haben könnte.

Hätte er laufen können, er wäre aufgesprungen.

Gregory House nahm seine Krücke, hob das Kätzchen auf, drückte es seiner jungen Assistentin, die gerade an seine Bürotür hatte klopfen wollen, in die Arme und flüsterte ihr zu, sie solle es halten, bis er wiederkäme. Verdutzt hielt sie das Kätzchen in ihren Armen und wartete.

Es dauerte drei Stunden, dann kam Gregory House zurück. Er stieß einen Pfiff der Bewunderung aus, dass die junge Frau das Kätzchen tatsächlich die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte. Er trug ihr auf, das Kätzchen seinem Herrchen zurückzubringen, welches spätestens am nächsten Tag genesen sein würde.

Gregory House streichelte Louise noch einmal über den Kopf, wandte sich um und machte als Belohnung für seine wundervolle Schlussfolgerung früher Schluss.

Gregory House ist einsam. Ob er das weiß, weiß niemand.


	2. Rachsucht

**Während du schliefst**

**Titel:** Während du schliefst

**Autor:** LeSLenne

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Charaktere:** Stacey, Gregory House, Dr. Cuddy

**Word Count:** 810

**Warnings:** unbeta-ed, missing scene (sort of)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Sünde:** Ira/Rachsucht/Satans Sünde

**Summary:** Stacey hat ein Problem... oder auch mehrere.

**A/N:** Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob vor der direkten Erwähnung überhaupt klar wird, welche Sünde hier die Hauptrolle spielt, aber dennoch – ein großes YAY für Stacey! 

Stacey besah sich ihre Unterschrift. Sie hatte schwungvoll unterschrieben. Eben wie immer. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Überschrift. „Patientenverfügung" stand da in kursiven Lettern, darunter eine lange Erklärung, um was es sich hier handelte. Als ob sie das nicht wüsste. Als ob _er_ es nicht wüsste.

Sie heftete das, dank ihm mit einem eingetrockneten Kaffeefleck versehenen, Dokument wieder in den Ordner. Seufzend blätterte sie vor und zurück. Der Rest des Ordners war nicht halb so deprimierend wie dieses eine Blatt Papier. Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse. Ihre Finger strichen gedankenverloren über die raue Oberfläche. Es war nie so weit gekommen, dass ein Kind da gewesen wäre, das die Tasse hätte bemalen können. Nicht mit ihm.

Stacey streckte sich und stand auf. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Seit Monaten hatte sie alle Ärzte abgeklappert, die sie kannte. Hatte sich von Freunden dazu bringen lassen, durch das ganze Land zu reisen. Im Nachhinein kam ihr dieses Verhalten ziemlich kindisch vor. Sie hätte gleich zu ihm gehen sollen. Was war denn schon dabei?

Abgesehen davon, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte. Und dass sie ebendies nicht ertrug. Lächelnd hob sie eines der gerahmten Fotos aus der Umzugskiste mit der Aufschrift „Fotos, Filme und mehr!"; er und sie beim Golfen. Er sprang in die Luft und zog irgendeine Grimasse, während sie weiter hinten im Bild zu sehen war, erschrocken aber ebenfalls guter Laune. Sie ließ das Foto fallen. Es klirrte und die oben gelegenen Gläser der Fotografien zersplitterten. Sie klappte die Seiten der Kiste um und verschloss sie mit Paketklebeband.

Sie schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel, schüttelte ihre Haare auf, setzte ihr freundlichstes distanziertes Lächeln auf, das sie zu bieten hatte, und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„Greg." Wie immer.

„Stacey." Schon etwas anders.

Sie lächelte höflich. „Lange nicht gesehen."

„In der Tat."

„Wie geht's?"

„Oh, na ja, die letzten fünf Jahre waren..."

Stacey folgte ihm nickend. Ihm zuzuhören vermied sie. Das hatte sie sich alles denken können, das hatte sie alles schon einmal gehört. Erst als er stehen blieb und sie eine Weile beäugt hatte, hörte sie ihm wieder zu.

„... aber du bist doch sicher aus einem speziellen Grund hier, oder?"

„Es geht um meinen Mann."

Stacey legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. In den Ratgebern stand doch immer, man mache damit einen freundlichen und aufgeschlossenen Eindruck. Nicht dass das etwas gewesen wäre, was ihn beeindrucken könnte.

„Was, hast du gedacht, ich würde nie heiraten?"

„Ja."

Sie öffnete die Krankenakte, als hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehört. „Er ist krank. Ich weiß, dass er krank ist. Wir waren schon bei den verschiedensten Ärzten, aber es hat alles nichts geholfen. Er hat Magenschmerzen, und –"

„Stress. Eine kleine Verstimmung. Gib ihm ein bisschen Aspirin und er ist bald wieder fit."

„Das haben die anderen Ärzte auch gesagt. Deswegen bin ich hier."

Stacey haderte einen Moment mit sich, legte ihm dann aber doch nicht die Hand auf die Schulter, als er sich abwandte. „Greg, bitte hilf mir. Ich weiß nicht, wer mir sonst noch helfen kann."

„Um das zu erkennen hast du ganz schon lange gebraucht, wenn du bei so vielen Ärzten warst, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, Greg." Sie schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf.

Er warf ein paar seiner Tabletten ein. „Was sollte mir daran liegen, deinen Mann zu retten, hm?"

Stacey blickte zu Boden. „Wie du meinst."

„Das meine ich auch so. Stacey." Er drehte sich zu dem gerade öffnenden Aufzug um. „Also, auf bald mal. In fünf Jahren oder so!"

Sie schluckte – ob es ihre Tränen waren oder ihr Stolz, oder vielleicht beides – und setzte sich neben einen hustenden Patienten mit knallrotem Kopf. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar. Es war vom Haarspray etwas verklebt. Sie zupfte die Strähnen auseinander. Cuddy setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben sie, doch sie hob den Kopf nicht.

„Er meint es nicht so."

Stacey verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich dann an die kalte, untapezierte aber dafür mit einem sanften Gelb bemalte Wand.

Sie atmete tief ein und starrte die weiße Decke an. Der Patient neben ihr tat es ihr gleich, wohl in der Annahme, dort gäbe es etwas Interessantes zu entdecken.

„Er ist eben House." Cuddys Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Es ist nicht so, dass er das tut, weil er Sie hasst."

„Nein, er will es mir nur heimzahlen." Stacey wandte sich ihr steif lächelnd zu. „Macht es das besser?"

Cuddy lächelte. „Natürlich nicht. Wenn er nur nicht so stur wäre..."

„Das werden sie ihm beileibe nicht mehr austreiben können." Sie stand auf und rückte ihren Hosenanzug zurecht. Cuddy sah zu ihr auf. „Aber wer weiß. Er ist unberechenbar. Vielleicht hat er es sich ja schon heute Abend anders überlegt."

Cuddy stand nun ebenfalls auf und schüttelte Staceys schweißkalte Hand. „Auf Wiedersehen."


	3. Wollust

**Titel:** Rauchzeichen  
**Autor:** **leslenne**  
**Fandom:** House M.D.  
**Charaktere:** Stacey Warner, Gregory House  
**Word Count:** 776  
**Warnings:** unbeta-ed  
**Rating:** R  
**Sünde:** Luxuria / Wollust / Asmodeus' Sünde  
**Summary:** Old Shatterhand genehmigt sich statt einer Zigarette einen „Kaffee danach"...  
**A/N:** Rauchen ist ungesund! ;)

Gregory streicht ihr über die Wangen, das Kinn und fühlt den für Frauen typisch kleinen Adamsapfel nach innen schnellen, als sie schluckt um für ihr Stöhnen mehr Luft in die Kehle zu bekommen. Sie ist wunderschön, wie sie den Rücken durchdrückt. Ihr Lippenstift ist verschmiert und man kann dank des tiefen Rots gut sehen wie hell und glatt ihre Haut ist. Die Farbpigmente liegen flach auf und lassen sich nicht zu Krümeln zusammenrollen. Und er weiß das, er hat es schon probiert. Er legt einen seiner langen Finger auf ihre blasser werdenden, geschwollenen Lippen.

„Beiß mich aber nicht." Sie lächelt und tut es doch. Wenn auch nur ganz sanft. Er verzieht das Gesicht und zieht die Decke über ihre beiden Körper.

„Ich bin müde."

Gregorys Kopf sank auf ihre Brust. Hilflos musste sie zusehen, wie er einfach mittendrin einschlief. Das Lächeln war ihr inzwischen auch vergangen.

„House!" Sie drückte ihm den überlangen Fingernagel ihres rechten Zeigefingers in die Schulter. Keine Reaktion. Nicht dass sie etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Grummelnd lehnte sie sich zurück und beobachtete, wie sich, wenn sie einatmete, sein Kopf mit ihrem Körper anhob und beim Ausatmen wieder mit nach unten kam. Ein schwaches Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Sie küsste seine, wie so oft in Falten gelegte, Stirn. Vorsichtig schob sie seinen Körper von ihrem herunter, schnappte sich ihre Bluse, die über seinem Nachttischlampe hing, bückte sich nach ihrer Jeans und schloss leise die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich, als sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte. Sie konnte noch sehen, wie er das Kissen zerknautschte, bevor sie die Tür ganz geschlossen hatte. ‚Gut, dass das nicht ich bin', dachte sie.

Sie betrat das Badezimmer, ließ ihre Kleidung auf den Badewannenrand fallen und besah sich im Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren durcheinander und standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Gregory würde ihr bestimmt mitteilen, sie solle nicht mehr so viel Haarspray verwenden. Ihr Spiegelbild angrinsend wusch sie sich die Hände und spritzte sich von dem übrigen Wasser ins Gesicht. Durch das Milchglas des Fenster konnte sie kaum erkennen, ob es draußen schon wirklich hell war, oder nur eine Straßenlampe besonders nahe stand. Sie zog gerade den Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans hoch, als Gregory grummelnd das Bad betrat, sie einen Moment lang verständnislos ansah, „zu viel Haarspray" anmerkte, und dann wieder abzog. Dem zischenden Geräusch nach machte er sich in der Küche einen Kaffee. Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse zu und folgte ihm.

„Ich dachte du schläfst."

Sie küsste seinen Nacken, sodass er zusammenzuckte, bevor er antwortete. „Mhm, ich habe ja auch geschlafen. Mit dir."

„Auf mir trifft es eher." Sie setzte sich auf die Theke und genehmigte sich eine Traube aus dem metallenen Obstkorb.

„Auf, mit, bei – ist doch alles das Gleiche", sagte er, die Nase kraus ziehend, da er das Kaffeepulver statt in, neben die Tasse gelöffelt hatte.

„Greg..." Sie nahm ihm das Pulver, die Tasse und den Löffel ab. Schmollend wie ein kleiner Junge sah er ihr zu, wie sie ihm den Kaffee richtete. Obwohl, wäre er ein kleiner Junge gewesen, dann hätte sie ihm keinen Kaffee erlaubt. Sie nickte dem Tisch zu. „Setz dich, Greg."

Brav setzte er sich. Sie öffnete den Schrank direkt über ihrem Kopf, holte einen Untersetzer heraus, legte ihn vor Greg auf den Tisch und stellte die Tasse mit dem Kaffee darauf. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und betrachtete, wie er den Dampf ankeifte.

„Winnetou, was sagt uns das?"

Sie sprang darauf an. „Ich weiß es nicht, Old Shatterhand."

„Auf die Apachen kann man sich auch nicht mehr verlassen." Er nahm den ersten Schluck, und verbrannte sich natürlich gleich die Zunge. „Sollte wohl ‚heiß, nicht trinken!' bedeuten."

Sie lachte. „Werde ich gleich ins Wörterbuch einfließen lassen."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Apachen sind ja richtig fortschrittlich."

„Man muss eben mit der Zeit gehen."

Der Wasserkocher pfiff zum zweiten Mal. Sie stand auf, zog das Pulver und eine frische Tasse aus der Spüle zu sich und machte sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee.

Gregory beobachtete sie dabei. „Sind Apachen eigentlich nachtragend?"

„Nur weil jemand auf ihnen eingeschlafen ist, skalpieren sie denjenigen noch lange nicht." Sie setzte sich wieder. Intelligenter als er ließ sie sich Zeit mit dem ersten Schluck. „Weiße Blutsbrüder sind weitaus nachtragender."

Gregory grinste und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck – dieses Mal verbrannte er sich auch nicht mehr.

„Das kann ich ja gar nicht glauben." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie an seine Lippen. Eine prickelnde Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus. „Aber, nackt wie Gott mich geschaffen hat, könnte ich mein Versagen ja bereinigen... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dich noch mal zu entkleiden." Er grinste sie süffisant an. Sie erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Das macht mir gar nichts aus."


	4. Trägheit

**Auch schon wach?**

**Titel:** Auch schon wach?

**Autor:** LeSLenne

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Charaktere:** Robert Chase, Gregory House, Stacy Warner, Lisa Cuddy

**Word Count:** 962

**Warnings:** unbeta-ed

**Rating:** PG

**Sünde:** Acedia / Trägheit / Belphegors Sünde

**Summary:** Stacy bittet House einen Patienten zu untersuchen, der seit drei Tagen tief und fest schläft. Bleibt die Frage, weshalb...

**A/N:** Ich bin wieder überfragt, ob sich die Sünde hier gut herauslesen lässt, aber da ich die Fanfic in einem Zustand äußerster Trägheit geschrieben habe, kann es ja fast nicht anders sein – oder?

* * *

„Na, spielen Sie wieder?"

Gregory schnalzte ungeduldig, fluchte und wandte sich dann an seinen jungen Kollegen. Seine PSP behielt er dabei in der Hand. Wütend gestikulierte er in Chase' Richtung. „Noch einen! Einen!" Natürlich verstand dieser kein Wort, und starrte ihn erwartungsgemäß an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Als Kind reicher Eltern müssten Sie doch wissen, wie das geht. Mit Bestleistungen, sogenannten Hi-Scores und so."

„Meine Eltern waren nicht wirklich angetan von Videospielen. Sie meinten, das mache aggressiv und asozial." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen legte Chase einen dicken Aktenordner auf den Tisch.

Er sah ihn entnervt an. „Das ist von Stacy, oder?"

„Wenn Sie es sowieso schon wissen, brauchen Sie ja nicht erst zu fragen. Sie möchte, dass Sie diesen Herrn hier behandeln... ähm..."

„Was?", sagte er erwartungsvoll. „Namen vergessen? Sie sollten nicht soviel trinken, Chase." Er schnappte sich die Akte, blätterte sie von hinten auf und nickte ein paar Mal. „Gewöhnliche Grippe."

„Dachten wir zunächst auch, aber..."

„Nicht schon wieder!", sagte er und winkte ab. „Was ist dieses Mal ungewöhnliches passiert – oder hat er gar angefangen Katzen in Mikrowellen zu stecken? Das nennt man Alfiritis, eine schwere Form von TV-Sucht."

Chase schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Er schläft seit drei Tagen."

Damit war sein Interesse geweckt, zugegebenermaßen. Er sprang auf, schnappte sich seinen Stock und lief los. Als er an der Tür stand, drehte er sich nochmals zu Chase. „Kommen Sie dann, oder haben Sie vor, auch die nächsten drei Tage zu schlafen; ist das ein Wettbewerb, von dem ich armer Krüppel ausgeschlossen werde?"

Chase hob zwar die Hand vor den Mund und tat so, als ob er husten müsse, doch natürlich hatte er ihn durchschaut. Als ob irgendjemand ein gehässiges Lachen vor ihm verbergen könnte.

„Ich komme schon."

* * *

„Was haben wir denn hier?", flötete Gregory und verpasste seinem Patienten unter den geschockten Augen Cuddys, Stacys und dem etwas weniger emotional involvierten Chase. 

„Was tun Sie da!", sagte Cuddy, packte seinen Arm und zog ihn vom Bett weg.

Stacy stimmte ihr zu: „Greg, was soll das – ich glaube nicht, dass er davon wach werden wird."

„Einen Versuch war es doch wert", entgegnete er schulterzuckend. „Hätte ja sein können, dass er nur so tut. Ich kann ihn verstehen, ich hab seine Frau auf dem Flur stehen sehen."

„Gregory!", zischte Stacy. „Es ist eine Sache, einen schlafenden Patienten zu beleidigen und tätlich anzugreifen" – er zeigte sein unschuldigstes Engelslächeln, aber sie fuhr stur fort, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, etwas einzuwerfen – „aber die Angehörigen, die durchaus wachen Angehörigen zu beleidigen ist etwas anderes."

„Wieso? Sie hört mich genau so wenig wie der Kerl, wenn ich ihm jetzt sage, dass seine Frau eine schreckliche Person ist, die aussieht, als hätte sie ein Nest toter Ratten auf dem Kopf. Abgesehen davon, er würde mir da sicher zustimmen."

„House", ermahnte Cuddy ihn erneut. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen. Wenigstens einmal."

Er schürzte die Lippen. „Stacy wird Ihnen bestätigen können, dass ich es durchaus lange halten kann."

Als Chase leise in seiner ausgesuchten Ecke vor sich hinkicherte warf ihm Cuddy einen tödlichen Blick zu, der ihn augenblicklich verstummen und schuldbewusst zu Boden sehen ließ.

„Vielleicht sollte ich den Kerl hier dann besser nicht behandeln."

„Oh, und ob du das wirst", fuhr ihn Stacy an, inzwischen in Rage geredet. „Er ist ein wichtiger Spender."

„Also in seiner Akte stand nichts von Organspende."

„Du weißt, was ich meine", schnappte sie. „Falls du ihn nicht behandelst, dann wirst du damit nicht so glimpflich davonkommen, mein Lieber."

„Du liebst mich also doch noch!"

Mit einem laut gekreischten „Rah!" verließ Stacy den Raum, sodass er mit einer vorwurfsvoll dreinblickenden Cuddy und einem rot angelaufenen Chase zurückgelassen wurde. Stotternd verließ letzterer den Raum. Anscheinend wollte er irgendwelche Testergebnisse abholen.

„Dafür, dass Sie eindeutig noch in sie verschossen sind, behandeln Sie sie wie ein Stück Dreck."

„Oh, nicht eifersüchtig sein, Cuddy", rief er ihr noch nach. Ob sie ihn gehört hatte? Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht. Aber sie war es ja gewöhnt. Gähnend ließ er sich in den Stuhl neben seinem neuen Patientin sinken, starrte ihn ein paar Minuten an, holte dann seine PSP aus der Jackentasche und hielt sie ihm hin. „Genial, das Teil. Echt." Als keine Reaktion kam, wie zu erwarten war, lehnte er sich zurück, legte die PSP auf den Nachttisch und starrte die Decke an. Kaum hatte er die Augen zugemacht, war er auch schon eingedöst. Er hatte wilde Träume. Das ganze Krankenhaus schlief, nur er saß da und missbrauchte alle Bildschirme, um seine Lieblingssendungen gleichzeitig laufen zu lassen. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm entstand dadurch, aber keiner rührte sich. Grummelnd stieg er über Camerons und Foremans Körper, blieb bei Stacys stehen, legte sich neben sie und sah sie von der Seite an. Wie hübsch sie war. Ihr weich fallendes Haar roch nach Zitrone, vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Früchten, die er aber nicht herausriechen konnte.

Er wandte sich wieder von ihr ab, starrte an die Decke und schloss die Augen. Nur die diversen Seifenopern hallten von den Wänden, und als diese zu Ende liefen, wurde es totenstill. Man hörte das „drip, drip, drip" der Tropfe, sonst nichts weiter. Die Menschen hier schienen nicht atmen zu müssen, und auch ihm selbst viel es erstaunlich leicht, die Luft anzuhalten.

„House. House! Meine Güte, Doktor Gregory House!"

Irritiert blickte er sich um. Neben ihm saß ein wacher, verdutzter Mann, vor ihm stand Chase.

„Was sind den das für neue Marotten, Chasey-Daisy?" Sein Rücken fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihm einen heißen Spieß durch die Wirbelsäule geschossen.

„Sie haben hier fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen", meinte Chase, und klang dabei mehr als nur ein bisschen uninteressiert. Statt sich weiter mit seinem Boss zu beschäftigen, fing er an, den Patienten zu untersuchen und zu befragen.

Direkt hinter Chase stand eine grinsende Stacy. „Na, auch schon wach?"


	5. Völlerei

**Aber bitte mit Sahne**

**Titel:** Aber bitte mit Sahne

**Autor:** LeSLenne

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Charaktere:** Gregory House (und seine Eltern)

**Word Count:** 2,000

**Warnings:** unbeta-ed

**Rating:** PG-13

**Sünde:** _Gula/Völlerei/Beelzebubs Sünde_

**Summary:** House hat gerade die Schule beendet und möchte nun Medizin studieren. Er erinnert sich an seine Schulzeit zurück ... nicht gerade eine ruhige Zeit!

**A/N:** Ich wollte schon immer mal etwas über den jungen House schreiben. Ganz ohne Wilson, seine drei Hündchen, Cuddy und Stacy. Das Ergebnis seht ihr hier!

Noch ein letztes Kreuz im Kalender, noch einmal einen Tag abzuhaken. Gregory House streifte seit dreieinhalben Stunden durch sein Zimmer, starrte abwechselnd die graue – da ungestrichen – Wand, den Wecker und dann den Kalender an. In zwei Stunden musste er „aufstehen". Wenn er nicht schon längst wach gewesen wäre. In vierundzwanzig Minuten waren es nur noch vierundzwanzig Stunden, dann hätte er es hinter sich. Ungeduldig hin- und hertigern machte hungrig, und Hunger wiederum müde, notierte er sich im Hinterstübchen, während er sich auf seine leere Schultasche sinken ließ. Eins der Bücher, wohl das Mathebuch, das selbst nachts noch gefährlich grün blitzte, stach ihm ins Knie. Es war nur ein geliehenes, weswegen er es aufhob und sich die Langeweile damit vertrieb, unanständige Sachen hineinzumalen. Was ein Teufelchen einem Engelchen mit seinem Schwänzchen antun könnte war doch immer eine Überlegung wert. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, noch ein zweites Engelchen hinzukrickeln, das für den anderen Schwanz des Teufels sorgte, als er aus dem Raum über sich ein Knarren hörte. Dann quietschte es rhythmisch. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch wieder hinlegen.

Gähnend schnappte sich Gregory den Toast, den sich sein Vater gemacht hatte, der aber unglücklicherweise während des Toastvorganges auf die Toilette geeilt war. Knurpsend las er Zeitung, während sich sein Vater pikiert über ihn äußerte: „Greg, kannst du nicht mal heute anständig sein?"

„Wer hat denn heute Nacht Teufelchen & Engelchen ausprobiert? Oder war's doch neunundsechzig? Konnte man nicht raushören."

Sein Vater lief puterrot an und war schon dabei, ihm den Toaster an den Kopf zu schmeißen, als seine Mutter ihn beruhigend am Arm packte. „Nicht! Er ist bestimmt nur nervös." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er konnte Daddy genau am Gesicht ablesen, dass er daran dachte, was dieser Mund schon alles geküsst hatte. Da konnte einem der Toast ja hochkommen.

„Geh dann mal. Chicks checken, oder wie man das neumodisch nennt."

„Wir hatten doch gestern Abend Hühnchen!", sagte seine Mutter, ihr Mund weit nach unten geklappt. Sie schien verstört zu sein, wohl deswegen, weil er normalerweise ihre Hühnchengerichte stehen ließ. Wieso auch nicht, juckte das Fleisch doch immer an den Zähnen, was sie ihm natürlich nie abkaufte. Das war gestern ein Krampf gewesen, erinnerte er sich.

„Fleisch kann nicht jucken!", hatte sein Vater ihm mitgeteilt, das Gesicht so rot wie das Herz des Huhns, dass er in der Hand hielt und abkaute.

„Wieso kratzt du dir dann die Eier, so wie abertausend andere Männer auf der ganzen Welt auch – und das im Sekundentakt?"

Greg ignorierte, wie sein Vater sich grunzend das Herz im Ganzen einverleibte. Er hatte auch zuviel damit zu tun, seiner Mutter zuzuhören. „Du kannst doch nicht sagen, dass das Huhn juckt! Huhn juckt nicht!"

„Flöhe im Stall?"

„Aber doch nicht bei einem gebratenen Huhn!"

„Vielleicht sind sie feuerresistent und bald bricht eine wahre Huhn-Juck-Epidemie an?", sagte er nonchalant und verteilte widerwillig ein Stück Hühnerfleisch in seinem Mund. Er zerpfriemelte es mit der Zunge so gut es ging, damit er es nicht kauen und den dabei entstehenden Juckreiz ertragen musste.

„Meinst du?", fragte seine Mutter und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, in der sie keinen Knochen hielt. „Oh Gott, hast du das gehört?"

„Er verschaukelt dich nur wieder", sagte sein Vater, der nicht willens war, sich von seiner über den Teller gebeugten Schweinehaltung zu heben. Seine Frau hatte ja auch nur fast einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Deswegen ein armes Huhn kalt werden zu lassen kam gar nicht in Frage. „Es gibt keine Hühner-Huck-Epidemie. Außer er meint, es juckt im Mund, wenn man's ausspricht."

Grinsend hatte sich Greg in sein Zimmer verzogen. Jetzt, da er sich daran erinnerte, grinste er wieder. Allerdings verzog er sich heute Morgen Richtung Schulgebäude.

„Heeeey", rief ihm der Cracker der Schule zu. „Greggi-Boy!"

Er sah ihn kurz schief an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuchs nicht noch mal, Jacky-Boy." Der Kerl versuchte seit Wochen, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Klar, als Drogenabhängiger wäre ein Arzt gar nicht so schlecht als Freund. Dass man dafür erst mal Arzt werden musste, das allerdings ein paar Jahre dauern konnte, kam dem Cracker natürlich nicht. „Such dir n Anwalt."

„Häh, n Anwalt? Wieso n Anwalt?! Hab doch nix angestellt!!", sagte er giggelnd. Selbst heute hatte der noch was intus. Wenn alle so drauf waren, konnte das ein lustiger Tag werden, beschloss Greg und ließ den zugekoksten mit sich und seinem extravaganten Feinstaub zurück.

„Das ist viel zu exorbitant!", fluchte in der Aula ein alter Bekannter. Nur kein netter Bekannter. Der Philosoph des Jahrgangs lieferte sich ein weiteres Duell mit dem Direx. Diesem gefiel die zynisch-menschenfeindliche Rede des kleinen Spinners gar nicht. Seit Wochen versuchte er, ihn davon zu überzeugen, es könne ruhig kitschiger und weniger anspruchsvoll sein. Nix da, wandte Mr. Exorbitant ein. Wenn das anspruchsvoll sei, hätte er die falsche Schule besucht. Sei ja eine Schule für Minderbemittelte hier. Was stets der Punkt war, wo der Direx wutschnaubend in sein Büro raste und mit seinem Stellvertreter korrespondierte, wie man den Vortrag am besten meutern könnte. Er hatte ihnen einmal zuhören können, da sie so schlau gewesen waren, die Tür aufzulassen.

„Dieser unglaubliche Bengel, was bildet der sich ein!"

„Ganz Ihrer Meinung."

„Diese Rede ist eine Schande für die Schule, für uns, was würde nur der verstorbene Ex-Direx sagen!"

„Möge er in Frieden ruhen."

„Amen", hatte er sich ungefragt eingemischt. „Wieso schmeißen sie ihn nicht vom Dach. Er dichtet da ja oft genug den Sonnenuntergang an."

„Ganz Ihrer Meinung", sagte der Stellvertretende, der zu spät mitbekommen hatte, dass es nicht sein Boss gewesen war, der das gesagt hatte. „Ich meine", er räusperte sich lautstark, als könne er damit das Gesagte unwirklich erscheinen lassen, „das ist illegal!"

„Aber die Idee finden Sie gut, geben sie es zu. Alle beide!" Er lutschte zuversichtlich an seinem Kirsch-Lolli, den er sich von einer der Mensamädels gemopst hatte. „Oh, und wie sie das tun!"

„Raus, House!", sagte der Direktor, und der Mund des stellvertretenden schnappte wieder zu.

„Netter Reim", flötete er, schloss die Tür und ließ den angekauten Apfel des Direx gegen selbige donnern, statt an die Front seines stylischen ACDC-Shirts.

Und heute würde das alles zu Ende gehen. Schade eigentlich, aber es warteten neue Leute, die mit angefressenen Äpfeln nach einem schmeißen konnte. Vielleicht auch mal eine Banane? Man würde sehen. Jetzt war erst mal wichtig, sich einen guten Platz zu sichern, wo man einerseits die Freaks gut beobachten konnte, die während dem Warten auf die Urkunde noch ein paar Runden Tetris zockten, andererseits aber den Bullies aus dem Weg gehen konnte, die immer gerne in der Nähe der Freaks herumlungerten. War ja nie abzusehen, ob nicht einer aufmuckte, den man dann verprügeln konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich das ganze letzte Schuljahr lang so unfreakig benommen, dass er nie Schläge abgekriegt hatte. Vielleicht hatte es aber auch daran gelegen, dass er der einzige war, der immer gute Noten bekommen hatte und somit als einziger eine gute Quelle für Hausaufgaben darstellte. Woher auch immer das nette Verhalten kam, kein blauer Fleck zierte seinen Körper, außer dem des Mathebuches von letzter Nacht. Er überlegte schon, ob er es nicht rituell verbrennen sollte, als er gerufen wurde. Schon so spät?

Seufzend und mit den Armen rudernd schlurfte er auf die Bühne. Das war's.

„Jetzt bist du also endlich erwachsen!", sagte seine Mutter, während sie seinen Pulli für ihn glättete. „Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sie sich ein paar Tränen fortwischte. „Soll ich dir meine Dreckwäsche mitbringen, damit du dich nicht so einsam fühlst ohne deinen kleinen Jungen?" Sie stieß ihm in die Rippengegend, woraufhin er schmerzgeplagt jaulte. „Schon klar. Dann eben nicht."

Sein Vater schien nicht besonders nostalgisch zu werden, er fluchte vor sich hin, da er sich am Treppengeländer einen Splitter geholt hatte. Eigentlich war er ja nicht wehleidig (außer er hatte eine Erkältung und simulierte eine Grippe), trotzdem behauptete er steif und fest, der Splitter sei mannshoch.

„Dann müsste man ihn ja rausstehen sehen", hatte Greg gesagt und die Augen dabei verdreht. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, war das gar nicht gut bei seinem lieben Herrn Vater angekommen.

Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen, sodass man die bläulichen hervorstehenden Venen besser sehen konnte. Er sah aus, als könne er jeden Moment platzen. „Dann eben mannsbreit!"

„Funktioniert aber auch nur, wenn du mit mannsbreit den typischen Amerikaner zwischen... ach, sagen wir in deinem Alter, meinst."

„Bursche, pass auf was du sagst!"

Als ob er den Satz in den vergangenen Jahren nicht schon oft genug gehört hätte. Aber jetzt war diese Zeit ja erfreulicherweise vorbei. Sein Vater nuckelte inzwischen an seinem „schwer verletzten" Daumen und brachte daher kein Wort heraus. Greg war darüber mehr als froh.

„Wollen wir dann mal wieder nach Hause?"

„Hm", antwortete der Daumenlutscher seiner Frau. Amüsiert beobachtete er seine Eltern. Seine Frau Mutter war besorgt – es könnte sich ja aus dieser „schweren Verletzung" eine Blutvergiftung ergeben – und sein Vater daher in seinem Ego wieder genug bestärkt, um zu sagen, das sei ja gar nichts. Natürlich, dachte Greg, als ob er Mutti Auto fahren lassen würde!

Die Fahrt über sah er aus dem Fenster. Er hatte sich, obwohl es ihm angeboten worden war vorn zu sitzen, für die Mitte im hinteren Teil des Vans entschieden. Seine Beine hatte er auf den Sitz geschwungen, der Kopf lehnte am Fenster. Gott, war das kühl. Genau das richtige nach einem Tag im schwarzen Umhang. Die Autos rauschten an ihm vorbei. Weiß, weiß, silber – helle Farben waren in. „Nichtssagend", murmelte er zwischen zwei Sauggeräuschen. Er hatte sich noch einen letzten Lutscher besorgt, bevor sie die Schule endgültig verlassen hatten. Na ja, er. Seine Eltern würden angesichts dessen, dass sie gut mit dem Direktor befreundet waren, sicher noch öfter dort vorbeischauen. Sie wollten seit Gregs erstem Schuljahr dafür sorgen, dass auch seine Kinder die beste Bildung würden genießen können. Ihm hatten sie da noch nie so ganz vertraut. Mit sechs hatte er ihnen den Vorschlag gemacht, sie sollten ihn in die Baumschule schicken. Dass ein Knirps dies zynisch meinen könnte, weil seine Lehrer der letzte Scheiß waren, war ihnen nicht gekommen. Deswegen hatte er ein halbes Jahr in der Sonderklasse zubringen müssen. Irgendwann im Frühjahr hatte dann der verzweifelte Sonderklassenlehrer, der auch kein Sonderklasselehrer war, bei den Houses angerufen und sich darüber beschwert, dass Gregory ja alles könne und die anderen sich wegen ihm schon ganz schlecht fühlten.

Er musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, und summte das Lied, das im Radio lief, fröhlich mit. „Aber bitte mit Sahne!"; diese Sender mit den ausländischen Nummern waren schon toll. Zwar war ihm die Medizin lieber, aber auch für Sprachen hatte er was übrig. Das hatte er erst spät erkannt. Seine erste Freundin hatte ihm während sie Sex hatten immer Wörter zugerufen, die er nicht verstand. Mit den ersten paar Französisch-Vokabeln, die er sich selbst aus den Wörterbüchern rausgepickt hatte, machte sie ihn noch viel heißer. Seitdem hatte er nicht nur für Sprachen, sondern besonders für die Mädchen, die sie sprachen eine Schwäche entwickelt. Einzig gruselig gewesen war die Russin, eine Austauschschülerin. Als er die Peitsche gesehen hatte, war er auf dem Absatz umgekehrt. Es gab ja noch Zimmer aufzuräumen.

„So, da wären wir."

Greg hob den Kopf an und sah aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte seine Mutter wieder zu früh Alarm geschlagen. Noch zehn Minuten konnte er hier lümmeln. Sie zog es allerdings vor, ihre Tasche geräuschvoll nach dem Hausschlüssel zu durchsuchen, den sie wie immer vergessen haben würde. Aber er hatte ja immer einen dabei. Gerade als sie anfangen wollte, hysterisch aufzuschreien, streckte er den Arm aus, in dem er den Ersatzschlüssel hielt.

„Oh – oh! Danke, Greg! Wenigstens einer passt auf, hm?" Er erwiderte ihren liebevollen Blick, starrte aber gleich wieder an die Decke, als sie sich umgedreht hatte. Für sie gab es jetzt eine rote Ampel, die man bedauern musste. Greg sah vor seinem inneren Auge schon die Halsschlagader seines Vaters anschwellen.

„Fuck!" Dass man sich an diesen gottverdammten Lutschern ständig den Gaumen aufschneiden musste. Und das war nun vorbei.


End file.
